


Story for Steven, Momswap Edition

by karloaf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Momswap, Momswap AU, Shattered Glass, Shattered Glass AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karloaf/pseuds/karloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg clutched the MR UNIVERSE shirt in his hand as he made for the beach through Beach City. She had to have gone over this way, right? The mysterious, tall, pink haired woman from the show had his brain buzzing. Someone had actually come to his show and he wasn’t about to question if his pursuit was insane. He wasn’t about to let her get away without a parting gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story for Steven, Momswap Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is just the short bit I wrote on tumblr, reposted here. I'm not much of a writer but here it is.

Greg clutched the MR UNIVERSE shirt in his hand as he made for the beach through Beach City. She had to have gone over this way, right? The mysterious, tall, pink haired woman from the show had his brain buzzing. Someone had actually come to his show and he wasn’t about to question if his pursuit was insane. He wasn’t about to let her get away without a parting gift. 

 

 

Though the fence that came into view as he came down to the beach begged to differ. Greg stopped in front of it and grasped the chain links. He shook his head to get the hair out of his face to scan what he could see of the beach, wondering aloud if she’s beyond the fence. He looked up and noticed the blue figure perched atop the fence, kicking her bare feet and facing away from him. Strange that Greg did not notice her before. He cleared his throat.

“Excuse me, uh, little girl? Did you see a giant mysterious lady with enormous pink hair?”

She looked back and down over her shoulder at him. Shockingly, her face was as blue as the rest of her. Pretty crazy body paint, you got going on there, he thought.

“Hmm, Let me think about that for a second.”

She got up, perhaps to come down to talk to Greg, who decided to keep talking.

“Well, I think she’d be pretty hard to miss, so it’d help me a lot if you told me.”

She continued her rise, standing atop the fence to face him rather than climb down.

He shuffled awkwardly where he stood, the humidity of the seaside town made him a bit uncomfortable, coupled with the fact that it looked a bit dangerous for someone to sit- let alone stand - on a fence that high. It’d be a long fall for the small girl.

“Maybe I do know something, maybe I dooooon’t- !” 

Her stance wavered on top of the fence while she waved her arms to regain balance before she fell off, backwards. Greg shouted and rushed toward the fence again to grab hold of it while he felt he could only watch in horror. 

The expected landing never came as the blue girl sprouted wings, laughing and flapped away around the cliff face. 

The day just had gotten too strange now for Greg to go back to meet up with Marty, climbing over the fence as quickly as he could to follow the strange girl. His feet hit the sand and it hurt as much as he expected it too, though still giving chase. 

When he got around the cliff face, the most magnificent thing came into view, unlike anything he’s seen on tour yet. There was a massive multi-armed and faced statue carved into the cliff face that had been worn down by the elements after many years. There was some kind of chatter that came from the “stomach” of the statue that urged him on.

As Greg got closer, he could hear the voice of the blue girl from earlier. He noticed it was some sort of cave, its walls bearing crystal growths, careful to not cut his hand on them.

 

 

“Jasper, they’re just too easy to mess with. This one had big dumb hair just like you!”

A bigger, raspier voice answered her back. 

“My hair is not- Ugh. You didn’t do anything too rash, did you?”

“I just spooked him a little is all. He was asking about Rose, too.” 

Rose, huh, Greg though as he walked to the opening of the cave, the sound of sand crunching under his feet echoed in. 

The sound alerted the other two in the cave, a white mane whipping around, the figure approaching and seeming… a lot bigger than he thought she would be. He felt humbled in the presence of Rose earlier but this was more akin to being eclipsed. The titan stared daggers into him before booming her question down at Greg. 

“What are you doing here? Didn’t you see the sign?”

He was stammering, failing to respond with any coherent words as he struggled not to fall over.

“Oh come on, Jasper, I didn’t scare him like that.” 

The smaller girl flew out of the cave and gave Jasper a light punch on the arm before landing in front of Greg. Her presence put him at ease for a moment, serving as a minor wall between them. She spoke to him directly,

“Yeah sorry about making you all scared earlier and that Jasper’s terrible with first impressions.”

Greg only got an “Um” out before Jasper cut in again.

“Lapis, we were told to keep Humans away from the temple. You can’t blame me for that.”

It was like interruptions were becoming a theme of the last few minutes when a light came from the temple, another small figure approached, fwooshing something out of her lime-green hands. As she got closer, she seemed to have a rather neutral look about her, like she was the type to never smile.  
She opened her mouth to speak, and it certainly wasn’t the sort of voice he’d expect to come out of the small green girl.  
“Is that a human? Jasper, didn’t we have a sign up? Or did they just forget how to read?”

Jasper growled in response,“That’s what I said!”

“We need to get it away before Rose sees.”

Lapis stood up, sighing, “You want him to go away already?”

Jasper scoffed, “Well, you’re the one who lead him over here.”

Greg finally found his words, still stammering, “I came here to give, um, Rose, something.”

The green girl looked over and saw the fabric clutched in his hand, raising a brow before she betrayed his expectations again by when she grinned cartoonishly at him.

 

 

 

“Yeeeaaaaah I don’t think so. Lapis, could you just take him back over?” 

“Alright, Peridot, since you’re all in a hurry to get him out of here. Sorry, fluff human,” said Lapis as her wings sprouted once more.

“W-wait what? I said what I was here for-”

Greg was not allowed to plead his case apparently. He was taken off the ground and it made him feel terribly disoriented, his limbs flailing as he was picked up by his arms. 

“Put me down! No no wait too high, don’t put me down!”

Jasper crossed her arms, looking annoyed with the entire situation, Peridot still smug and gesturing toward the cliff, “Next time, heed the sign. I put it there for your own protection, y’know.”

The four of them made their way toward the fence before a voice called out to them, one that Greg definitely recognized.


End file.
